Island of lost feelings
by sharece123
Summary: John and chris hate each other. After one fight they have to work together for the whole trip. Will they learn to work together as one or kill each other in the proccess?


*John POV*  
"Class! Class! Settle down! Class!" Mr. Pak was trying to get the class's attention. He had yet to realize we don't listen unless you make us. After anther five minutes of the chaos that is the _Colmar Première School _Archaeology class I decided to help the new guy out.  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Th-thank you Mr. Barnes."  
"Whatever."  
Our old teacher had planned a trip last year for this year never dreaming that she would be fired before we could go on it. So now it's up to this new frail guy to take us across the Atlantic to Belize.  
"Okay class now that I have your attention. We need to discuss this trip. Now everyone needs to bring three weeks worth of clothes, hygiene supplies that you need such as a toothbrush and face wash, you will also need any extra money you wish to spe-."  
"Sorry I'm late professor I got caught up in a girl."  
"To your seat Mr. Noble. Don't be late tomorrow because we won't wait for you."  
Christopher Noble the one kid you couldn't stand. He made it completly obvious that he could have any girl he wanted. And he tortured you relentlessly since you had come out. Before you had actually gotten along with him. We had both been on the baseball team and we hung out at the arcade after school. Some would've called us best friends.  
"What are you looking at _flamer_?" He sneered.

I just looked away.

But I knew that wouldn't make him stop.

"Hey flame boy I'm talking to you!"

"Why don't you just fuck off Chris? God, I don't know anyone more annoying than you."

He looked at me like I just slapped him across the face.

"You're gonna regret that flame boy....."

He sets his arm when all of a sudden a voice came in.

"CHRIS! JOHN! STOP! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!"

Mr. Pak just yelled at us. The whole class just starred. But you smiled. It seems he was finally catching on maybe he'd survive.  
"Like I said you need clothes, bath stuff, money, your kits, something to entertain you, and anything else you think you will need. You can only bring one suitcase and there is not much reception so choose wisely. Class dismissed."  
You grabbed your bag and left the room but you didn't get far . You felt your body being slammed into the lockers.  
"What the hell?!" exclaimed john.

"Told you you would regret that flamer." said Chris.

When I looked in his eyes I saw something very close to fear.

"Why do you do this to me Chris? Why?"

He just looked dead into my eyes.

I actually think I saw regret. But then he started hitting me. He managed to get three hits to my stomach before I started to fight back. The fight only lasted about six munutes before teachers managed to pull us apart. We we're both escorted to the nurses office while we waited for the dean to come. The nurse sighed when we entered.  
"Go to your cots. I'll start with you John since you seem worse off this time."  
"Sure Janey."  
"Johnathan."  
She began patching me up as I started a starring contest with Chris. The final tally was a busted lip, a black eye, some bruises, and a bruised rib. After that she moved on to Chris he only had some bruises, a black eye, a busted lip, and a new tongue piercing. You laughed at that wondering if he'd actually put something in it. Then the dean arrived. The look on his face said it all. This was not going to end well.  
"I expected better things from the both of you." Mr. Pak said.

We just starred, knowing something bad was coming up.

"Well I can tell from the stares you know I am going to say something that may upset you both. I think it will actually be beneficial-"

"WILL YOU JUST SAY WHAT THE PUNISHMENT IS?!" We both screamed at the same time.

"Alright alright. I want you two to be partners for the whole trip. To and from. If you guys still fight, then I will have no choice but to make you partners for the rest of the school year."  
"WHAT?!"  
"You heard me."  
With that he walked out.  
"You can go back to class Chris. But John I want you to go home and rest. That bruised rib is going to be hurting you for a day or two and with this trip you're not going to be getting much rest after today."  
"Thanks Janey."  
Turns out your parents couldn't get you so you waited until school was out and got a ride home from your brother. Once you got home you took a quick shower then went to bed. You didn't feel like eating.


End file.
